The Price of Friendship Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: When a close friend is lost the results are not only surprising but disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Friendship Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

"Thomas!" Dietrich rushed toward the staff car to greet the new arrival.

"Captain." The young lieutenant replied as he saluted his superior officer.

Dietrich halted in his tracks. "Is there something wrong Thomas?" His joy at seeing the younger brother of a dear childhood friend was suddenly dampened by the younger man's reaction to his greeting.

"Nothing is wrong." Thomas replied. "I am very glad to see you sir."

"Sir?"

"Yes sir. I don't think it is appropriate to use first names with my superior officer in front of the troops. Don't you agree sir?"

Dietrich dropped his head to hide his smile from the young officer. "Of course Lieutenant, you are right. I understand. Perhaps you would be more comfortable if we talked in my office?"

"If you would be more comfortable then I would be pleased to join you there Captain." The lieutenant replied formally. "You are the senior officer here."

"Yes I am." Dietrich replied as he noticed his men watching the exchange. "Come along lieutenant, I think we should talk in my office." He spoke in a louder voice so that all those listening could hear. "Did you bring me any news from headquarters?" He clasped his hands behind his back and walked in front of the younger man into his office.

"As a matter of fact Captain I have several dispatches that I have been tasked with delivering." Thomas answered.

"Fine lieutenant, you can give them to me in my office."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Thomas Heilman followed the tall form of his new base commander into an office that offered immediate relief from the relentless heat of the desert sun.

"Close the door lieutenant." Dietrich ordered.

The lieutenant closed the door firmly but quietly and turned to be met by Dietrich's outstretched arms. The two men hugged and slapped each other on the back. Both men were smiling broadly with delight when they stepped away.

"It truly is good to see you Captain." Thomas exclaimed when Dietrich released him.

"Captain outside," Dietrich informed the young officer, "Hans inside. We can maintain the formalities in front of the men but alone in here we are just friends."

"Are you sure Hans? We may be overheard."

"Let them hear us." Dietrich dismissed the concern with the wave of a hand. "I may be their commander but I am also human. I am sure that they would understand my need for friendship in this godforsaken place. We are friends aren't we Thomas?"

"Of course Hans." Thomas answered immediately. You are Ernest's best friend. I can remember following the two of you around in so many of your adventures. I was always grateful to you for allowing me to tag along. Ernest always called me a brat and wanted me to stay behind but you always stuck up for me."

Dietrich laughed light-heartedly at the memories the comment evoked. "I suppose that most young men consider their younger brothers to be brats. Despite what he said to you, he never really minded your presence, but don't tell him I told you that. You weren't in the way and you quite often unintentionally offered us comic relief. We were so serious about ourselves and you were always so full of life. Ernest called you his shining star. He always said that of the two of you, you were the better man."

"That's funny." Thomas chuckled. "That's what he always said about you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Thomas confirmed.

"And I always thought that he was the better man." Dietrich smiled. He poured two glasses of brandy from his private bottle and handed one to Thomas. "To Ernest and old times."

"To Ernest and old times." Thomas repeated as he tapped his glass against the one that Dietrich held. He took a sip and grinned in appreciation.

"So how is your brother these days?"

"He's just fine." Thomas answered as he sipped the drink. "I received a letter from him just before I left my last duty station. He was just given his own panzer unit. He is still serving under Major Schmidt. The major is a good officer and Ernest says he is learning a lot from him. In his letter he told me that he recently had the pleasure of meeting Field Marshal Rommel."

"I have had that honor myself." Dietrich admitted.

"Did you like him?"

"Very much." The captain admitted. "More importantly, I admire him. The Field Marshal is a man of great integrity. He also happens to be a brilliant field officer. The Allies don't call him the desert fox for nothing."

"Ernest agrees with you." Thomas replied. "He was quite impressed with the field marshal too."

Dietrich smiled at the thought of his friend. "We always did agree on the important matters that came to our attention. We share a lot of the same values."

"As do I." Thomas admitted. "I hope that I get to meet the field marshal someday."

"Perhaps you will." The captain suggested. "He is here in North Africa. Perhaps you will get a chance to meet him before you return to Europe."

"Perhaps." Thomas agreed. "But for now, I am glad I have this chance to learn from you. Ernest told me to pay attention and I would learn more in the weeks that I am here than I could in months on my own."

"Don't speak too soon." Dietrich warned his young friend. "I can be a hard taskmaster."

"That's all right; I want to learn all that I can while I am here. I could hardly believe my luck when I read your name on my orders. Ernest says that you have been making quite a name for yourself here in the desert."

"I have been lucky."

"I don't believe that for a moment. You are too smart to count on luck alone."

"Perhaps, but there was certainly some luck involved." Dietrich admitted with a smile.

"I hope some of it rubs off on me. I would like nothing more than to make my brother proud of me."

"He is proud of you, he always has been."

"As a brother; I want to make him proud of me as a soldier."

"That is all very well," Dietrich replied, "but we must be careful not to count too much on luck. Luck can be a fickle mistress. Your training will be based more on experience and sound decisions. I am sure Major Schmidt didn't rely solely on luck when he trained Ernest."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Thomas reached into his satchel and pulled out several envelopes. "I am supposed to give you these dispatches."

"Thank you." Dietrich said as he took the messages and placed them on his desk.

"They said that they were important." Thomas explained as Dietrich seemed ready to ignore the dispatches.

"They always are." The captain responded. "I will look at them later. Right now I would like to hear what you and Ernest have been up to since last we saw each other. Here in the desert we are too far away to hear much of what is happening. Any news at all is welcome."

"As I said, Ernest has his own panzer unit now. He even earned an Iron Cross for his service. You have one of those don't you?"

"Two, actually." Dietrich answered.

"Two?" Thomas laughed in delight. "Then I have some catching up to do."

"Not on my watch you don't." The captain warned him. "In my experience, those who go out looking for medals usually wind up dead heroes."

"You didn't."

"I wasn't looking for a medal; I was just doing my job to the best of my ability." The older man explained. "I'm serious Thomas, no glory seeking while you are here."

"All right Hans, I promise, I won't try to be a hero. But I will be doing my job to the best of my ability." He added with a chuckle.

"Fair enough." Dietrich agreed. "But please use some of that ability to stay alive. Your brother would be most upset with me if you were to die under my watch."

"I will try Hans, for your sake." Thomas promised. "It wouldn't do to make my brother angry at you."

"Thank you." Dietrich replied. "I'm sure we both appreciate it."

Thomas smiled and nodded at the dispatches lying unopened on the desk. "Really Hans, I was told that those dispatched were very important."

Hans raised an eyebrow at the tone in Thomas' voice. "That important are they?"

"That's what they told me." Thomas nodded, suddenly serious. "I'm sorry to break up our reunion but they told me to make sure that you read the dispatches as soon as possible. We can always catch up later; I will be here for two months."

"All right." Dietrich sighed. "I'll read the dispatches, but then we are going to catch up on recent events."

The captain opened the first dispatch and read the contents. His smile turned to a frown as he read the message.

"What is it Hans?" Thomas asked in a worried tone.

"It's nothing." Dietrich answered as he placed the papers on his desk.

"I know you Hans." Thomas pressed. "I can tell that whatever it is, it bothers you."

The captain looked out the window of his office at the busy base. He paused so long that Thomas thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally he sighed and looked back down at the papers. "Berlin has issued new orders concerning a certain group of Allied commandos. The group is known as the Rat Patrol and they have done quite a bit of damage to our supply lines and to our bases. They hit our convoys whenever they please. Our fuel and ammunition depots are frequent targets of their destruction too. Berlin wants to make sure that all of our commanders understand that this unit is to be executed as soon as they are captured. They have a reputation for escaping from our custody and Berlin wants them stopped. Some officers, myself included, have been reluctant to murder unarmed prisoners."

"They are the enemy. Would it be murder?"

"Killing an unarmed man while he is helpless to defend himself is murder; at least I have always thought so."

"Then you have had problems with this unit?" Thomas asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Dietrich answered. "They have done serious damage to many of my convoys, not to mention my columns and patrols."

"Perhaps this new order will put an end to them." Thomas suggested hopefully.

"I rather doubt it." Dietrich replied. "They seem to lead charmed lives."

"Anyone can be killed."

"Yes that is true." The captain replied. "But enough of my problems." Dietrich attempted to change the subject. "This second dispatch is from Major Schmidt, your brother's commander."

"Yes, that one was handed to me as I was boarding the plane to come here." Thomas explained. "Perhaps Ernest slipped a note in with it. I understand that it was Ernest who asked Major Schmidt to recommend you as my teacher over here."

"I'm glad he did." Dietrich smiled. "It gives us a chance to talk about old times. There are too few opportunities to truly relax here that I am looking forward to forgetting the war and talking about our youth for a while."

"We aren't that old." Thomas smiled. "You make us sound ancient."

"Sometimes I feel ancient." The captain answered. "Now what have we here?" He opened the packet and began to read the letter he found inside. As Thomas watched his face paled and the captain's hands began to shake. With an anguished cry he fell into the chair at his desk.

"What is it Hans? What's wrong?" Thomas rushed to the side of his childhood friend. He placed a hand on Dietrich's shoulder. "What is it?"

Dietrich looked up with tears running down his face. "It's Ernest. I'm sorry Thomas."

"Ernest? What about Ernest?" Thomas searched his friend's face for an answer. The one he found sent him crashing to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Price of Friendship Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

"Here it comes." Troy turned and called to his men who were waiting by the jeeps.

Moffitt climbed behind his 50 and lowered the muzzle so Tully could remove the dust cover. Tully put his goggles on and reached for his helmet before he removed the cover. Hitch slid his goggles over his eyes and looked over at the other jeep. Moffitt smiled at him and Tully gave him a wink. Hitch smiled and popped a bubble as he reached for the dust cover on Troy's gun.

The jeeps were running, just waiting for the drivers to step on the gas. Both drivers were watching Troy for the signal to move. Troy watched the approaching convoy, timing their attack for the most advantageous moment. He raised one hand in a fist and held it just above his shoulder. At just the right time he let the hand drop and he turned and ran for the jeeps. He slid down the hill at an angle since both vehicles were already on the move. Hitch slowed as Troy ran toward him. The moment Troy's feet touched the floor of the jeep Hitch hit the gas and took off in a hurry. Troy braced himself and clung to the handles of the 50 as the jeep jumped the top of the next dune. He felt himself go up and then the floor dropped out from under his feet. Long experience had taught him to keep his knees bent to help absorb the shock when his body finally caught up to the jeep. Only his grip on the handles of the big gun kept him from falling to the desert floor. Hitch swung the jeep around the lead halftrack and Troy opened fire on the first truck. Behind him he could hear Tully and Moffitt start their run.

He didn't have time to keep an eye on the other jeep for the next few minutes as they hammered away at the German supply convoy. Only the sound of the other 50 allowed him to keep track of their progress. He knew Hitch and Tully would keep track of each other in case one of them ran into trouble. They made two runs along the line before the halftracks could get turned around to offer any pursuit. At that point Troy signaled a retreat and they broke off the attack. He spotted Tully and Moffitt on the other side of the line of trucks. Tully has seen the signal and he was headed for the hills too.

The halftracks made an attempt to chase them but they were no match for the faster jeeps. They soon fell behind and turned to go back to the scattered convoy.

"Better than half." Moffitt counted with satisfaction. "Jerry is going to be very disappointed when that convoy arrives."

"Yeah, they're going to find themselves short on fuel and ammo." Troy agreed.

"Every truck we take out counts, no matter what they carry." Moffitt pointed out.

"I know," Troy answered, "but I don't really care if the food or blankets get through. One thing I really try not to hit is the medical supplies. I don't like making war on the wounded or sick but fuel, ammo, truck or tank parts, they're all prime targets."

"I'd say we hit a lot of prime targets today Sarge." Tully looked over at Troy for confirmation.

"We did Tully. A good day's work." Troy grinned.

"Are we heading home Sarge?" Hitch asked.

"Yeah, maybe Captain Boggs will have more work for us by the time we get back. It seems like Jerry is pushing more convoys through than usual."

"There are rumors floating around that Jerry is planning another push for more territory." Moffitt remarked.

"If that's true then we're going to be really busy for the next couple of weeks. We may as well head back and find out what the captain wants us to do." Troy turned to his driver and nodded. "Take us home."

"Right Sarge." Hitch answered as he popped another bubble.

When they got back to the base Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Boggs. They were told to stay available for another mission. The captain said he would send for them when he got the location of another convoy.

It was two days before a spotter plane reported seeing another convoy. The pilot radioed the coordinates and the captain called for Troy.

"Here are the coordinates." Captain Boggs explained. "Our plane sighted the convoy headed west toward Dietrich's base."

"A chance to say hello to our friendly neighborhood German." Troy smiled. "He probably knows that we've been hitting convoys in the area. He'll probably be expecting us."

"That's not all." Captain Boggs warned. "We just got word that Berlin has sent out reminders to all of their commanders that you are to be executed if you are caught. You have been doing so much damage lately that they have increased the bounty on your heads too. You may have to contend with a whole new batch of bounty hunters while you're out there."

Troy made a face at the news. He hated bounty hunters almost as much as he hated slavers. Both groups sought to benefit from the misfortune of others. The fact that his team was a prime target for both didn't help matters any either.

"We'll keep our eyes open Captain. We aren't eager to get caught by the bounty hunters or the Germans."

"Either way you'll end up in German hands. It sounds like Berlin is pushing its commanders to follow those orders whether they like them or not."

"Captain Dietrich doesn't like them. He may send us to a POW camp but it will take more than new orders to get him to forsake his values."

"Just the same sergeant, be careful."

"Will do Captain. I'll collect the others and we'll be on our way immediately."

"Good luck sergeant."

The captain watched Troy leave and wondered what the future held for his men. The increasing pressure on the German commanders who opposed shooting unarmed prisoners didn't bode well for any commando team. The English teams, driving heavy suburbans, quite often fell victim to the desert or the Germans. Their bulky vehicles carried more supplies than the American jeeps but they didn't maneuver as well in the soft sand. They were as likely to get stuck or tip over as they were to get hit by enemy fire. More than one English commando had died trapped under his cumbersome vehicle unable to free himself before the Germans caught up with them. The Germans had shot many of them where they found them and let the desert cover the bodies. Captain Boggs hated to think that his men would suffer the same fate. Of course, they were driving the more nimble jeeps and had actually survived being trapped under the smaller vehicles on more than one occasion. On the few occasions when they hadn't been able to get free before the Germans arrived they had been lucky enough to be captured by one of the many officers who did not believe in killing helpless men. The captain picked up the notice about the new orders from Berlin and shook his head. Troy liked to say that his team made their own luck; the captain hoped that any they made over the next few days was the good kind.

Troy found Moffitt talking to Tully and Hitch next to the jeeps. "I'm glad I found you all together, we have a new assignment."

"I suspected as much." Moffitt smiled. "When I heard that you had been called in to see the captain I thought it might be wise to wait here with Tully and Hitch."

"It saved me some time." Troy answered. "One of our pilots spotted another convoy. This one is headed for Dietrich's base."

"Familiar territory."

"Yeah, it should make it easier to pick a place to set up an ambush. There is another problem though." Troy looked into the faces of each of his men and wondered what they really thought about what he was going to say. "Captain Boggs said we need to watch out for bounty hunters too."

"We always do Sarge." Tully drawled.

"Yeah, but there may be more of them than normal. According to headquarters the krauts have raised the bounty on our heads again. That always brings out a few more that were too lazy to do it for the old amount."

"That means a whole new batch of those fellas looking to collect blood money." Tully groaned. "I really hate those guys."

"You know what to do." Troy replied. "Make an example of them so that anybody else who thinks he might like to try it gets discouraged. The quicker we teach them the error of their ways the better."

"Sarge, you don't think they're sending out these extra convoys just to draw us out, do you?" Hitch asked. The way he was chewing on his gum told Troy that the news hadn't been welcome.

"If they are its working." Troy answered. "We have orders to hit the convoy before it reaches Dietrich's base.

"Where is it now?" Moffitt asked.

Troy pulled out their map and spread it across the hood of his jeep. Remembering the briefing, he pointed to the coordinates that the captain had given him. "Right about here as of 0800 this morning.

"Headed toward Dietrich's base?"

"Yes."

"Then we'd better get moving if we hope to ambush it before it reaches the base." Moffitt suggested. "It will take us most of the day just to reach it."

Troy folded the map and slid it into the map case. "If the jeeps are ready we can leave right now."

"All ready Sarge." Hitch answered.

"Gassed up and resupplied." Tully added.

"Then let's hit the convoy." Troy ordered.

The others slid into their places and the two jeeps rolled through the gates. Once in the clear they picked up speed and raced across the burning sands. The German convoy continued on his path blissfully unaware of what was headed its way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Price of Friendship** **Raid**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am sure Captain." Thomas held himself stiffly as he faced his commanding officer. "I have been here for three days and have yet to leave the base. You said this is a routine patrol so I should be perfectly safe. I've spoken with the other officers and they tell me that there has been very little enemy activity in this sector of late. You are sending me with seasoned drivers who know their way around. This will give me a chance to get familiar with the desert and to clear my head. My brother's death still weighs heavily on me."

"I'm sure it does." Dietrich acknowledged. "I still cannot come to terms with it myself. He was my best friend."

"I can understand why he would ask that you be the one to tell me. He knew I was headed here and he had so much faith in you. It makes sense that he would think that it would be easier for me to hear it from you than from some stranger."

"I know it was hard to hear no matter who broke the news to you. I think he meant for us to console each other. I can only imagine that he thought it would be easier on both of us if we were together when we found out about his death. I am grateful to Major Schmidt for allowing you to deliver the letter." Dietrich looked at the ground and swallowed hard. "It is still difficult."

"I know Hans." Thomas kept his voice low as he addressed his commander by his first name. "His death has been hard on you too; I can see it in your face. You look like you haven't slept since we read the letter."

"It was as much a shock to me as it was to you." Dietrich answered. "I had no warning ahead of time. If I had I might have been able to cushion the blow for you."

"And who would have cushioned it for you?"

"I don't know." Dietrich answered sadly. "I haven't allowed myself too many friends since this war started. Ernest was a dear friend; I will miss him very much."

"As will I." Thomas answered. "I am glad that Ernest gave me the opportunity to be there for you when you found out. I think in a way it did make it easier." Thomas sighed. "But now I think it is time to move on. I need this patrol Hans. I need something to take my mind off of Ernest, if only for a little while. Not to make me forget, just to allow me to come to terms with it on my own. Perhaps the short amount of time that I am otherwise occupied will help to dull the pain if only for a few hours."

"If it works I shall have to try it myself." Dietrich answered with a sad smile. "You're right, I haven't been sleeping. I think the only thing that has helped is having you here to share my grief. You loved him too, you understand."

"I will be back before dark and we can have supper together." Thomas promised. "I need this Hans."

"I understand Thomas. I am sending some of my most experienced men with you to teach you how to survive in the desert, listen to them."

"I will Hans." Thomas replied. "Do try to keep yourself occupied until my return. Try to get some sleep if you can."

"You are out of line Lieutenant." Dietrich gave Thomas a wan smile. "I am the senior officer here." His smile did not warm his eyes. "Sometimes I feel so much older than I really am."

The patrol cars drove up and stopped next to the two officers. Thomas saluted Dietrich and turned to slide into the seat. He glanced back at the captain and nodded.

"I will try to rest Lieutenant, come to my office when you return." Dietrich called before the cars could drive away.

"Yes Captain." Thomas promised.

Dietrich watched the patrol cars until they were out of sight. When he could no longer see them he returned to his office and tried to concentrate on his daily reports. He read the reports concerning the attacks on the convoys but his mind didn't register the details. His mind kept going back to the dispatch informing him of the death of Ernest. His friend had known he was dying and had pleaded with his commander to allow Dietrich to break the news to Thomas. Thomas had already been assigned to Dietrich's base in the desert and had been preparing to leave. The major's dispatch had caught up with him as he was boarding the plane.

Dietrich gave up on the reports and allowed his grief to overwhelm him. Alone in his office he could give in to the despair that the death of his friend had caused. He had lost men before; he had lost friends before; but the death of Ernest had hit so much closer to home. The war had already taken so much from him that this time he felt it all the way to his soul. It dawned on him how others must have felt when they suffered too much loss and turned bitter and cold. Dietrich clung to the thoughts of Thomas. He had Thomas to consider. Thomas to help him cope. Thomas needed him. They could help each other through this difficult time. He was grateful for someone to lean on; someone who felt the same pain; someone who could be allowed to see his pain and would not consider him weak or sentimental for his suffering. Dietrich checked his watch to see how long the patrol had been gone. Only three hours. He still had time to try to get some rest as Thomas had suggested. He wasn't sure that he could sleep but he was sure that he needed to try. He had a base to run and for that he needed his wits about him.

The captain retired to his quarters with strict orders to his orderly not to be disturbed unless it was a matter of utmost importance, the only exception being the return of the patrol and Thomas. He left instructions with his personal cook to prepare something special for the evening meal. It was on his mind that he and Thomas could celebrate the life of Ernest as a final farewell. Before he turned in he dug through his personal belongings for a lighter that Thomas had given him. He thought it might make a fitting gift for Thomas. Ernest had left his younger brother plenty of memories but little else. Their parents were gone and the two of them were all that was left of their immediate family. Dietrich wondered if Thomas would be amiable to becoming an official part of his family. His own parents would take the youth into their home after the war if he needed a place to stay. He decided to ask Thomas when he returned and send a letter to his parents with the next batch of outgoing mail.

He decided that he could bring the matter up at supper and Thomas could make his decision before he finished his desert training. By then he should have heard from his parents and could make it official. It seemed right to offer a home to his best friend's little brother. After all, Thomas had been a part of their adventures almost from the start. Dietrich smiled as he remembered Ernest loudly complaining in public about his brother following them around, calling him a brat, but secretly admitting that he enjoyed having him around. That memory brought others and Dietrich fell asleep dreaming about his youth and the friends who shared it.

The knock on the door woke Dietrich from his nap. "What is it?" He frowned as he shook the sleep from his brain and tried to focus on the present. His orders not to disturb him had been specific and that meant that something serious had happened. His thoughts went immediately to Thomas and his patrol. His driver was experienced in the desert, Dietrich had seen to that. His patrol was a routine one, Dietrich had seen to that too. Worried about Thomas' state of mind he had deliberately sent him to a sector that had seen no action for the last several weeks. The young man was a good officer but he was not himself yet, he was still devastated by the death of his brother. And, Dietrich admitted to himself, he was not yet feeling up to the task of taking the young officer in hand and training him in the art of desert warfare. His own feelings were still too raw to risk taking the younger man into a combat situation where quick, rational decisions meant the difference between life and death. Dietrich feared that such a situation could turn deadly very quickly. Struggling with his concerns, the captain rose to answer the door.

"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you sir."

"Yes, what is it?" Dietrich demanded. His concern for Thomas made his tone harsh.

"The convoy sir, it was attacked."

"The convoy? What convoy?" Dietrich tried to remember any reports about a convoy. He vaguely remembered a report about a convoy expected to arrive at his base sometime in the near future. Try as he might he couldn't pin down the exact details.

"The convoy that was due to arrive today." The sergeant explained as Dietrich continued to look confused. The sergeant watched Dietrich with concern as the officer fought to understand what was happening. "We just got a radio message saying the convoy is under attack. They are asking for our help Captain."

"Get a column ready to go out immediately." Dietrich ordered. "I will lead it myself. Tell Lieutenant Krieger that I will be down momentarily."

"Yes sir." The sergeant answered with a quick salute. Turning on his heels he ran for the stairs to deliver the message.

"Sergeant."

"Yes sir?" The soldier paused at the top of the stairs with one hand on the door.

"Where did this attack take place?"

The sergeant's answer was only partially comforting to Dietrich. His routine patrol, the one Thomas was on, was only one sector over from the attack, well within range to answer the distress call.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Price of Friendship Raid**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 4

The convoy had no idea that they were being watched. The drivers were showing their usual amount of awareness, watching the desert around them, but not particularly worried. They too had been told that this particular sector had been quiet for weeks. Unfortunately for them, that was no longer the case.

Sam Troy studied the long column of trucks as they stretched along the hard packed road. It was the usual line-up; halftracks in front and rear for security with the trucks spaced in single file between. He thought that if he were in charge he would have changed it up a bit just to make it more interesting but the Germans were sticklers for routine. In a way it made his job easier, he always knew what to expect. He would have thought that by now they would have realized that this formation wasn't really all that secure. He lowered his field glasses and looked back at his team.

Moffitt was draped across the 50 caliber machine gun talking to Tully. Tully was twisted around in his seat so he could look at the sergeant while they talked. Hitch was playing with the dial on a radio in the seat next to him. Troy could faintly hear music but he wasn't sure if it came from the radio Hitch had or from a radio on the convoy. The announcer was definitely speaking in German. He saw Moffitt glance up and catch him looking. The other sergeant stood straight and Troy became the focus of his attention. Both private noticed the change and turned to look toward Troy too. Troy used hand signals to tell them that the convoy was in sight. Hitch threw his radio in the back of the jeep and pulled his goggles off of his hat to cover his eyes. Tully put his goggles on and reached for his helmet. Moffitt checked his ammunition belt one more time.

Satisfied that the others were ready, Troy turned back to watch the convoy. He saw an officer in the first halftrack standing up in his seat as the armored vehicle rounded the curve in the road. The officer waved his hand and his driver swerved off the road. A paper fluttered in the officer's other hand. One by one the trucks followed the halftrack into the desert, avoiding a long stretch of the road. They didn't return to the road until the officer consulted the paper and gave his driver a nod. Troy noted that each truck driver was careful to follow the tracks left by the halftrack and none of them returned to the road until they were past where the heavier vehicle had resumed traveling on the hard packed sand. Marking that stretch of road in his mind, Troy began to calculate the distance to the convoy.

When they were close enough that Troy could make out the features of the men in the lead halftrack Troy raised a fist. He glanced back to see all three of his men watching his every move. He turned again to time their attack. He had no sooner dropped his fist than he was running down the steep slope toward the moving jeeps. Even as he was running he was thinking about that detour that the convoy had taken around that section of road.

"Stay off the road once we pass the convoy." Troy called to his driver. "Make your turns in the desert beside the road."

Hitch nodded an acknowledgement just before the jeep went airborne. Troy nearly bit his tongue as his jaws snapped shut when the jeep landed. He opened fire before they reached the trucks. His shots forced the gunners in the halftrack to duck for cover, giving both jeeps time to get past it to reach the trucks. Troy and Moffitt both concentrated on the trucks as their drivers tried to get them close enough to cause maximum damage. It was a challenge to walk the fine line between getting close enough for maximum damage and avoiding the mayhem caused by the exploding fuel and ammunition. Hitch followed the road until they reached the last truck in line. He swung wide to avoid the last halftrack in line before turning back for another run.

"Stay off the road!" Troy repeated as Hitch started his turn. Hitch jerked the wheel at the call, having come close to crossing the road as he turned. The abrupt change of direction threw Troy off balance. He fell; losing is grip on the 50. Even as he grabbed for support he saw Tully swing toward the road to make another run at the convoy. Troy yelled and waved his arms. When he caught Tully looking his way he waved him away from the road. Tully swung his jeep the other way, not sure what was wrong but understanding that he needed to stay off of the road.

The jeeps finished their turns and made another run at the convoy.

Moffitt tossed a grenade in the rear of the last halftrack as Troy kept the gunners pinned down. With the halftrack out of the fight they had another easy run at the trucks. When the lead halftrack finished its turn and headed for the jeeps Troy called off the attack.

"What was that all about?" Moffitt called as Tully pulled is jeep up next to Hitch and stopped in a wadi well clear of the convoy.

Troy was watching behind them for pursuit while Hitch did a hurried check of the jeep. He turned at Moffitt's question to see Tully watching him too. "The road is mined. At least I think it is. I saw the convoy give that section of the road a wide berth. They came around the curve, swung off the road for a bit, and then returned to the road. They were following a map or some coordinates an officer was holding in his hands."

"We'll either have to destroy those mines or avoid that section of the road for a while." The Brit suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." Troy responded. "I didn't have time to warn you before we began the attack."

"We are grateful that you warned us when you did." Moffitt nodded.

Tully grinned and began to check his jeep for damage.

"I'm going to mark that section of the road on the map. If we don't get an opportunity to do something about it I think headquarters should be alerted." Moffitt suggested.

"This is still German territory." Troy responded. "I doubt if any of our guys will be using this road any time soon."

"Other than us you mean." Moffitt answered.

"That goes without saying."

"I would hate to forget about it and run into it by mistake." The Brit observed.

"I don't see any reason to want to run into it on purpose either." Troy grinned. "We'll take a crack at destroying the mines after the convoy leaves if it makes you feel any better."

"Hey Sarge!"

"Yeah Tully, what is it?" Troy turned at Tully's call.

"My jeep took a few bullets. I need to fix it before we run into any other patrols or columns."

"How long?"

"An hour, maybe more. Depends on whether or not we have the right parts." Tully shrugged.

"What if we don't?"

"I think I can still fix it Sarge, but it's going to take longer. I'm pretty sure I have what I need to patch it if I can't fix it right."

"Okay Tully, get started working on it. See if Hitch can help you, I'll keep watch."

"Okay Sarge."

"Dietrich will have heard about the attack on the convoy by now." Moffitt said as he walked up beside Troy to help keep watch.

"Yeah." Troy agreed as he scanned the desert. "He'll send someone out to look for us and someone out to help the convoy."

Moffitt cocked an eyebrow. "I'm afraid there is not going to be a lot they can do to help the trucks we hit. Even the ones without fuel or ammo were hit with shrapnel or burned."

"That was the idea, deprive Jerry of his supplies."

"They should be getting low on just about everything by now." Moffitt reasoned. "We've hit quite a few of these convoys in the last two weeks."

"Right now I'm more worried about getting that jeep fixed before we get company." Troy admitted.

"The lads are working on it."

They could hear the two privates talking as they worked on the damaged jeep. Troy tried to ignore them to listen for German motors instead.

"Sarge."

Tully's call caused Troy to turn from the desert beyond their refuge to face the wadi. "What's wrong Tully?"

"Nothing Sarge, the jeep is fixed. We didn't have the right parts so we had to find a temporary repair. I just hope it holds until we get back to the base."

"All right Tully, good job. We're heading right back if you're ready."

"Ready Sarge."

Troy looked at his watch. "It's been over an hour since we hit that convoy. Dietrich has had time to send someone out to look for us."

"His base isn't that far away." Moffitt agreed.

"Let's move!" Troy started for the jeeps. Moffitt looked around one more time and, still not seeing anything, followed Troy.

They decided to take the road to save time. Moffitt and Troy were riding in the seats, hoping to get clear before Dietrich's men found them.

"Sarge!" Hitch pointed ahead to some dust headed directly for them.

"They're trying to cut us off." Troy yelled over the wind generated by the movement of the jeep. He turned to wave at Tully and Moffitt and noticed dust behind them as well. There was more dust in front of them than behind them so Troy opted for the smaller opponent, or so he thought. "Turn back Hitch!" The section of the road they were on was bordered on both sides by high hills, not wanting to get trapped, Troy urged Hitch to drive faster. Troy waved for Tully to go back the way they'd come.

"They're trying to trap us in the middle." Hitch yelled as the jeep fairly flew along the road. Troy climbed over the seat to reach the 50.

"Stay on the road, we can make better time." Troy ordered.

Hitch nodded and leaned over his steering wheel as if doing so would make the jeep go faster. They passed the scene of the ambush, the abandoned trucks seeming to mock them as they ran for their lives.

"Sarge!"

Troy had been looking behind them but spun at the yell from his driver. Racing toward them on the road were two German patrol cars. Troy hesitated as the cars continued toward them with guns blazing. The cars stayed on the road, not slowing as they approached the section of road that Troy thought was mined. He waited, expecting them to turn off into the desert but they kept coming. "Get off the road! Head across the desert!"

"The column will cut us off." Hitch yelled back.

"That's better than getting blown up!" The sergeant answered.

Hitch swerved off the road and cut across the desert. The column had split up and they were moving into position to cut them off. One of the halftracks opened fire and Hitch swerved violently to avoid the crater that had suddenly appeared in front of the fast moving vehicle.

An explosion sounded behind them and Troy looked back to see one of the patrol cars smoldering in the road. The driver had stayed on the road, either forgetting the mines were there or ignorant of their presence. The wreck burst into flames as Troy twisted to look back. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air as a halftrack shell landed next to the jeep and threw it onto its side. Troy saw Hitch jump to his feet and jerk as red spots appeared on his shirt. Hitch fell forward onto his knees clutching his chest.

Troy tried to get to Hitch but another shell landed close by and Troy was thrown into the air again. This time he landed hard and his world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Price of Friendship Raid**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Dietrich was in the lead halftrack when they spotted the dust on the road ahead. Knowing that the convoy had already passed them and was on its way to the base, he ordered his column to split up and wait until they knew who was coming. When they identified the enemy jeeps they were in the perfect position to trap them between the two parts of the column. Waiting for just the right moment Dietrich ordered his column to close in.

The jeeps made sharp turns and headed back the way they had come. Knowing that they couldn't hope to outrun the smaller vehicles Dietrich urged his column to close in as fast as possible. Their only hope to catch the Allies was to cut them off before they escaped the trap.

He watched the jeeps race along the road and hoped that they stayed on their current path. The notice about the mines placed in the road had crossed his desk only days before. He had sent the information on to his men in the form of a briefing thinking that they had all been present. Too late he realized that some of them may have missed the meeting.

He was urging his men forward when he noticed the approaching patrol cars. At first he thought that they were part of his column and that they had somehow gotten in front of the enemy and were attempting to drive them into the trap. As the jeeps passed the mangled remains of the convoy they had attacked earlier the captain sent silent encouragement for them to stay on the road. He held his breath as the patrol cars continued toward the enemy jeeps. A muttered curse left his lips as the jeeps left the road and avoided the mined section of the road. He watched the jeeps, expecting the patrol cars to turn now that the jeeps had cut across the desert.

When the halftrack opened fire the captain thought he had them. He saw the first shell land just in front of the lead jeep. Despite the near miss the jeep never wavered on its course or speed. He was waiting for the next shell to score a hit when he heard the explosion on the road. He twisted and stared in disbelief at the wreckage of the patrol car. The second car slid to a stop as the first one burst into flames.

He didn't see the shell flip the lead jeep. When one of the enemy fell and the second one went flying through the air he wasn't watching them. As the second jeep slid to a stop and the wounded man was picked up by his companions Dietrich wasn't paying any attention. He didn't notice one of his halftracks stop next to the unconscious soldier and take him prisoner. The escape of the other three escaped his notice too.

No, Dietrich's entire focus was on the burning patrol car. He recognized the driver of the second car as the driver jumped from his vehicle to watch the other car burn. The driver didn't dare venture into the mine field, especially since there was nothing that could be done for the men in the other car. No one had stumbled away in an attempt to escape the flames. No one cried out as the flames engulfed the wreck. They were all dead, killed in the blast.

Dietrich sagged against the windshield of his halftrack and stared in horror at the wreckage. When his driver tried to stop before he reached the mined section of road Dietrich urged him on. The driver looked at his captain in surprise and fear.

"But Captain, the mines!"

"Go on!"

"We'll all be killed! Please Captain!"

The plea, generated by fear, penetrated the shock that held Dietrich in its grasp. Relenting, he ordered the driver to stop the halftrack. The captain stood in place and watched as the patrol car continued to burn. He didn't know how long he stood there; the fire had nearly burned itself out before he could force his mind to comprehend what was happening. They were dead, all of them, that much he knew. It didn't help to know that none of them had suffered. It didn't help to know that they had died doing their duty. Calling it a fortune of war only enraged him. Staring at the wreckage the captain could not even summon any tears. Thomas, his best friend's brother, and a dear friend on his own, was dead. The shock was almost more than he could bear.

His column gathered around him but he didn't notice. The men formed a circle around one of the halftracks and waited for their commander to give his next order. He was too lost in his grief to take notice. How could he continue? What was the point? Ernest was dead. He had been entrusted with the care of his best friend's only brother and now he was dead too. How many others had he failed? The names of the men he had lost were too long to list. Dietrich felt the will to go on slowly drain from his body like the smoke that drifted into the sky from the burning car.

"Captain?"

Dietrich shook himself at the call. It was only a suspicion but he felt as if the caller had been trying to get his attention for a long time. He shook his head again to chase away the fog that surrounded his thoughts. Turning listlessly to the speaker he struggled to put a name to the face. "Yes Lieutenant Krieger, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but what do you want us to do with the prisoner?" The lieutenant was watching Dietrich warily, uneasiness shadowed his face. "Are you all right Captain?"

"A prisoner?" Dietrich struggled to understand the question. "What prisoner?"

"We caught one of the members of the Rat Patrol." The lieutenant replied as if he had already provided the answer before. "One of their sergeants." He continued when Dietrich didn't respond. "Their leader we think."

"Their leader? You caught him?" Dietrich responded woodenly.

"Yes sir, at least I think that's who he is. I've never actually seen him before." The lieutenant explained.

"You have Sergeant Troy?"

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Krieger nodded. "That's the name on his dog tags."

"He's alive?" The captain asked.

"Yes sir. He was knocked unconscious by a shell, but he's alive."

"Where is he?"

"In the halftrack Captain." The lieutenant turned and led the way to the prisoner.

Dietrich followed the young officer to the halftrack surrounded by his men. Propped in one corner a battered, but very much alive, Sergeant Troy glared back at him. Something snapped in the German officer as he looked at the living, breathing enemy who had somehow survived while Thomas died. He didn't notice the injuries, or the obvious pain the prisoner was in, all he saw was the injustice of the whole thing.

It didn't matter that the enemy had not pulled a trigger and killed Thomas. It didn't matter that the mine that killed him was German, placed there by German hands. All that mattered at that moment was that Thomas was dead while Troy lived.

An unreasonable hatred flared in his heart as he looked at the prisoner. He wanted to lash out, to hurt them as they had hurt him. "Where are the others?"

"They got away sir." Lieutenant Krieger explained uneasily. "His driver was wounded but the second jeep managed to rescue him before we could reach him. They took him and left without their sergeant."

Dietrich looked at Troy again and saw only the charred remains of the patrol car with Thomas inside. "Form a firing squad and execute him."

"Sir?"

"You heard me lieutenant. I think I was quite clear in my instructions." The captain responded angrily. "Take the prisoner out into the desert and shoot him!" Dietrich watched Troy as he repeated his command in English. Expecting a reaction, he was disappointed when the sergeant's face remained impassive. "You are going to die sergeant! You and your entire team will pay for what you have done!" The captain snarled.

The prisoner still refused to give him the satisfaction of reacting to the announcement.

"You killed Thomas!" Dietrich roared.

"Thomas?" Troy spoke for the first time.

For a moment Dietrich failed to register the question. When he realized that Troy had spoken he turned to face him squarely. "Yes Thomas. He was little more than a boy Sergeant. He was also the brother of my best friend. With his dying breath my friend sent him to me. He was my responsibility!"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Troy replied. He didn't look away as Dietrich reacted as if he had been slapped.

"Not half as sorry as you are about to be Sergeant!" Dietrich sported an evil grimace as two guards pulled the injured sergeant from the rear of the halftrack. Troy stumbled as he was shoved away from the vehicle. Dietrich had an almost uncontrollable urge to put a foot out and trip him; just to add to his discomfort and humiliation.

"Captain, the men have been picked for the firing squad. Where should we do this sir?" Lieutenant Krieger paused next to his captain and waited for an answer. Dietrich's uncharacteristic actions clearly had the young officer on edge. Every line of his body showed uncertainty and reluctance. He admired the captain for his refusal to shoot unarmed men, but now he was confused. He waited for the order that he hoped would never come.

"Take him over there." Dietrich pointed to a spot of open desert near the road. "Let him stand in the open where his men can see the entire thing." The captain turned to smile at Troy. "They are out there watching aren't they Sergeant?"

Troy shrugged. "You tell me Captain, you seem to know more than I do."

"They are out there Sergeant. They are watching us even now. Let them see what happens to you. Their turns will come. I will see to it personally. As a matter of fact, I will make it my mission to capture and execute your entire team Sergeant."

The German officer's savage promise took Troy by surprise.

"Does that surprise you Sergeant?" Dietrich asked at Troy's reaction. "Have no doubt; I will carry out that promise."

"This Thomas must have been someone really special." Troy replied soberly.

"Don't speak his name!" Dietrich snarled. "Your driver is wounded, perhaps dead. Soon the other two will join you. You have gone too far this time Sergeant!"

"It seems to me that you're the one who went too far." Troy replied. "You went right off the edge." Troy's head snapped to the side as Dietrich backhanded him across the face. Troy shook his head and gave Dietrich a look full of sympathy. "I have to admit, I admired you Captain. I didn't think anything would send you around the bend. I guess I was wrong."

Too shocked to speak, Dietrich watched as his men took the sergeant away.

"Captain, are you sure about this?" Lieutenant Krieger asked again.

"Shoot him!" Dietrich snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Price of Friendship Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 6

"Tully, help me get Hitch out of the jeep!" Moffitt held on to their wounded member until Tully arrived to help him.

"He looks bad." Tully drawled as he reached for his friend.

"He caught several bullets." Moffitt answered. "The one in the shoulder isn't too bad but the other one could be serious."

Tully nodded wordlessly and took Hitch's shoulders while Moffitt took his feet. Together they lifted the unconscious private out of the jeep and placed him on the ground.

"Get the medical kit." Moffitt ordered in a terse tone.

Tully hurried around the jeep to get the medical kit while Moffitt cut away the material of Hitch's shirt. He was pressing on the chest wound with his bare hands when Tully returned with the medical kit and a canteen.

"How's it look?"

"The bullets are still in there. I'm not even going to try to take them out." The Brit answered in a tight voice. Leaning forward, he applied more pressure to the wound.

Tully nodded and opened a package of gauze. Handing it to the sergeant he reached for the canteen by his knees. He uncapped the canteen and held it for when the sergeant would need it to clean the wound. Hitch's shirt had turned a bright red and the red was spreading despite the sergeant's care. They sat that way for what seemed like a long time before Moffitt finally took a chance and checked the wound. New blood seeped out around his hands as he looked at the hole left by the bullet.

"I'm going to need more bandages." Moffitt warned.

"We have more in the jeep." Tully answered. "Sarge made sure we had extra after we ran out that last time. Do you want me to go get them?"

"Not yet." The sergeant replied. "Right now I need you to see what you can do with the wound in his arm. If I let go of this one it will start bleeding again. Wrap the arm and then go get the other bandages."

"Right Doc." Tully began to clean the arm wound, making sure that he didn't pull on it to make it start bleeding again. He could feel the lump where the bullet was lodged in the muscle but he didn't dare try to do anything about it. He glanced over at Moffitt and frowned at the look of concentration on the sergeant's face. Tully looked into his buddy's face and wondered if this was the wound that was going to kill him.

"We need to get him to a hospital right way." Moffitt's terse comment startled Tully after Moffitt had worked so long in silence.

"Will he make it that far?" Tully asked worriedly.

"He'll have to, it's his only chance. I can't take the bullet out."

"You could try."

"I can't Tully!" Moffitt answered with a strangled cry. "There's a very real possibility that I would kill him if I tried."

"He could die if you don't."

Moffitt sighed. "I'm aware of that Tully…but I can't! I'm not a doctor, not that kind of doctor. He needs a real doctor, not me, not this time." Moffitt gave Tully a look that begged for understanding.

"Okay Doc." Tully nodded. "I'll get a bed ready. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Pray."

Tully smiled sadly. "I do that all the time Doc. I grew up in the Bible-belt of America. Folks there believe in prayer. Sometimes they're answered; sometimes they aren't, at least not with the answers we're hoping for."

Moffitt nodded as his fingers continued to bandage the wounds. "We don't always get what we want. Some cultures believe that your fate is written before you are born and there is nothing you can do, or should do, to change it."

"Do you believe that?"

"No, I believe that we have free will so that we can control our own destiny. What we do with it is up to us."

"But we can't stop death."

"No, but we can sometimes delay it. We all die sooner or later. I guess all we can really hope for is a good life well lived."

"Hitch hasn't had much of a chance to live yet." Tully observed.

"True." Moffitt agreed. "So if we're lucky, if he's lucky, perhaps we can delay it long enough to give him a chance to experience more life well lived."

"I'll go along with that."

"Then make the bed Tully; we'll leave as soon as I get him stable."

"What about Troy?"

Moffitt closed his eyes a moment before answering. "Troy will have to take care of himself for right now. I don't think he was hit. I think he was knocked out when he was thrown through the air. He is with Dietrich and the captain has always treated his prisoners humanely. We may have to rescue him from a POW camp or a processing center but he will understand. Right now our main priority is getting Hitch to a hospital. If Troy were here it's what he would tell us to do."

"I hope the jeep holds up. That patch job I did was only meant to be temporary." Tully moved to get the blankets to make the bed in the rear of the jeep. He was folding the last blanket, getting ready to make a pillow when Moffitt called his name. Dropping the blanket Tully ran to help the sergeant.

Hitch was struggling weakly while Moffitt tried to hold him down.

"Don't let him move, he'll reopen the wounds." Moffitt gasped as he held onto Hitch's arms.

Tully grabbed his legs and leaned into them. "Easy Hitch easy." Tully crooned as Hitch thrashed. "Take it easy Hitch!" The sharp tone seemed to penetrate the wounded man's pained delirium. Tully took a breath in relief as Hitch relaxed under his hands. "Just take it easy, you're going to be all right." Tully continued to talk to his buddy. He softened his tone and tried to encourage Hitch to stay still.

"Troy!"

"Troy's with Dietrich." Moffitt assured their wounded friend. "He'll be all right. We'll get him back."

Hitch slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the worried faces of his friends. "Sarge?"

"He was captured." Moffitt repeated. "Dietrich has him." Moffitt released Hitch's shoulders and sat back.

"Is he all right?"

"I think so." Moffitt replied. "Dietrich will see to it that he gets a doctor if he needs one. We'll get him back after we get you to a hospital."

"Before." Hitch whispered.

"After." Moffitt insisted.

"My jeep? It was hit." Hitch gasped.

"Destroyed I'm afraid. We won't be able to salvage the jeep." The British sergeant smiled. "We'll have to ask the captain for a new one once you're feeling better."

Hitch jerked and clenched his jaw. "I'm okay now."

"We're taking you back." Moffitt answered in a tone that discouraged any argument.

Hitch looked at his friends and nodded weakly. "Then you're going to get Sarge back?"

"Then we'll go after Troy." Moffitt agreed.

"Okay."

Moffitt smiled as their youngest member sighed and closed his eyes. "I gave you a shot of morphine, it should take effect soon. If you haven't reopened the wounds we can be on our way as soon as we get you comfortable."

Hitch nodded weakly without opening his eyes. Soon he drifted off to sleep as the morphine did its work.

"All right Tully; if the jeep is ready we can get moving."

"Ready Doc. Do you think Dietrich is still looking for us?"

"Most likely. But for right now he probably has his hands full cleaning up the mess we made of his convoy and his column." The sergeant answered. "Once he gets that done he may be on our trail again. We'll be careful but I want to take the shortest path to get Hitch to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Okay Doc." Hitch was loaded into the jeep and made comfortable. Tully spit out his mangled matchstick and inserted a new one between his lips. "Ready Doc."

"Then let's go Tully. Pick the easiest route for Hitch."

The jeep began the long journey to the base. Tully picked the smoothest route and avoided as many of the bumps as he could. After several hours Moffitt called a halt to check the bandages. Tully checked the jeep, filling the gas tank and checking the radiator.

"She's not running hot Doc. This slow pace is keeping her cool."

Moffitt frowned. "This slow pace, as you call it, is necessary to keep from opening the wounds." Moffitt replied testily. "We can't bounce Hitch around too much."

"I'm not complaining Sarge, just telling you that the engine is not overheated. We don't have to wait for her to cool down." Tully answered softly.

"I'm sorry Tully; I didn't mean to be short with you. Of course you weren't complaining." Moffitt sighed.

"It's all right Doc, I'm worried too." Tully answered. Hitch had passed out after the morphine kicked in and hadn't moved since.

Moffitt sighed. "I've been sitting back here trying to remember how many times we've done something like this." He looked over at Tully. "Not only with Hitch; but with one or another of us. How many times can we hope to do this before our luck runs out?"

"Sarge says we make our own luck." Tully shrugged.

"Yes I know, but how long can we keep doing it?"

"Captain Dietrich says we lead charmed lives."

"What do you say Tully?"

Tully watched Hitch's chest rise and fall as he pondered the question. "Maybe we do lead charmed lives Doc, I can't say for sure about that. And maybe we make our own luck like Sarge says. If that's true then I hope we can keep making the good kind. But in the end I guess it just comes down to doing the best you can and hoping it all works out. Maybe it's that fate thing in action, I don't know. You're no doctor Sarge, but you do a pretty good job of keeping us alive. I don't know, maybe we're just too stubborn, or mean, to die. Whatever it is, it's been working, so I guess we should just stick with that."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Price of Friendship Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"Captain."

Dietrich didn't turn from watching Troy being led away. "What is it?"

"Should we prepare for an attack?"

Dietrich turned at the question.

"I just thought that if the others are truly watching they will try to rescue him before he can be shot." The sergeant in front of him looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but where he was. He fidgeted nervously as the captain looked at him.

"Bring me my bull horn."

The sergeant nodded and ran for the object in question.

"Lieutenant Krieger." Dietrich bellowed.

The lieutenant paused in organizing the firing squad to run to answer the captain's summons. "Yes sir?"

"We'll hold off on the execution for now. Tie the prisoner to the frame of his jeep and surround him with guards."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant answered with barely suppressed relief. "Killing an unarmed prisoner did not seem to be something you would do Captain. I admit, I do not understand what you hoped to accomplish but I am glad you have changed your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind Lieutenant." Dietrich answered coldly. "I was just reminded that the others are still out there. They will not stand by and allow their leader to be shot. I am going to call to them and give them a chance to give up. If they want to save their sergeant they will surrender; then I will have them all and I can shoot them all at once."

Surprised at the unexpected anger in his commander's voice the lieutenant could only nod and follow orders.

"Tie the prisoner to his jeep." Dietrich repeated.

"Yes sir."

When the sergeant returned with the bull horn Dietrich took it and walked away from the vehicles. Lifting the bull horn to his mouth, the captain called to the rest of Troy's team. "Sergeant Moffitt. I know you can hear me. I know you have a wounded man. If you surrender your man will get the care he deserves." The captain paused, unwilling to go so far as to offer medical treatment. "Surrender to me and you will be allowed to join Sergeant Troy." The captain paused again, choosing his words carefully. "The sergeant will be shot if you don't surrender. All three of you must come out with your hands up." Dietrich paused again as he waited for a reaction from the British sergeant. He didn't expect them to surrender; what he expected was a rescue attempt, no matter how desperate it looked. When he got no response at all he tried again. "Sergeant Moffitt. You don't wish to see Sergeant Troy executed do you? Throw out your weapons and surrender or I will have no other choice but to go ahead with the execution." When there was still no reaction he gave it one last try. "Sergeant, you have five minutes to make your decision. After that time, if you haven't answered me, Sergeant Troy will be shot." Dietrich searched the surrounding dunes but there was no sign that the rest of Troy's men were out there. Satisfied that he had tried, he walked back to the halftrack and threw the bull horn onto the seat.

The minutes ticked by and Dietrich kept an eye on his watch. Sergeant Troy stood stoically by his jeep and watched his guards. He didn't make any attempt to warn his friends and he made no attempt to free himself. The latter would have been nearly impossible, almost as impossible as the former. Dietrich didn't believe for a minute that Moffitt would stand by and do nothing while Troy was executed. Yet, as the time passed, he began to have his doubts. Would Moffitt allow it? He couldn't believe the privates would allow Moffitt to abandon Troy. He had to remind himself that Troy's driver was wounded. If the injury had been serious enough it was possible that Moffitt didn't think he had enough help to rescue Troy. Then he remembered other times when they had mounted rescues while short-handed. When the five minutes passed without an answer he had to admit that perhaps they had taken the wounded private to a doctor and they were not out there at all. He fought the disappointment. It looked like he would have to wait to get the others.

"Captain."

Dietrich turned to find Karl Litzman standing by his side. The private looked nervous as he waited for the captain to respond.

"Go away Private. This does not concern you. I know that you have made your peace with these particular enemies but they are still the enemy."

"That is true Captain, they are still the enemy. I am not trying to save them." Karl answered soberly.

"Then what is it you want?"

"I want to save you Captain." Karl answered simply.

"Me? I don't need saving."

"Don't you Captain? May I speak freely?"

Dietrich looked into the youthful face that he was rather fond of and saw fear and determination there. "Speak freely Private. Why do you think I need saving?"

Karl swallowed hard before he began. He knew he was stepping over the line with his commanding officer. With any other officer he would have backed off but he truly respected Captain Dietrich and really wanted to help. "I liked the lieutenant." He began quietly. "He was kind to me, like you. He talked to me, as if my opinion mattered."

Dietrich nodded encouragement, impatient to get on with it.

"He was a lot like you Captain."

"What are you getting at Private?"

"He told me that he didn't like the orders from Berlin concerning commando units. He also told me about the newest one concerning the Rat Patrol."

"We have been ordered to execute them immediately upon capture." Dietrich growled.

"He told me." Karl nodded. "But he also said he didn't like it. He said he was proud of you for standing by your beliefs and ignoring that particular order."

The admission caught Dietrich off guard.

"This is not you Captain. I know you are angry, but this is not you. I am worried that you will do this thing and then regret it. Once it is done there will be no going back." Karl stared anxiously into Dietrich's face. "I do not want you to wake up tomorrow and regret your actions. You told me that a man must be true to himself. You said that to do otherwise would tear him apart inside. Is this what you really want Captain? Is this what the lieutenant would want?"

"You are out of line Private!" Dietrich warned angrily.

"Yes sir, I am, but only because I care about you. You are my captain; I will follow you anywhere, even into a hell of your own making. I just felt that I would not be a good friend if I did not point out the mistake you are about to make. Shoot him if you must Captain, he is the enemy, but be sure that you can live with it tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that for the rest of your life."

"Thomas is dead!"

"Yes sir." Karl agreed. "And I too mourn his loss, just as I have mourned many others that I knew and cared about. And I cannot say that I have not thought about seeking revenge for those losses, I have. But you would be the first to tell me that it would not bring them back. You would tell me that we must honor their memories by keeping them alive in our hearts. Do you think the lieutenant would want to share a space in a heart so filled with bitterness and hatred?" Karl blanched at the expression on his captain's face. "I have gone too far Captain, I am sorry. I think these things needed to be said. I will go now." Karl turned to leave. "I will follow you Captain, no matter where you lead." Karl glanced in Troy's direction before he hurried away.

Dietrich bit back the angry response and watched as the young soldier ran from him. Only the look of real concern on Karl's face had stilled his tongue.

The anger still boiled beneath the surface but the pain began to settle deep into his soul. He looked around at his men, the men who looked up to him. No one voiced their unease but it was evident in the way they avoided eye contact and the way their bodies shifted nervously at his look. They realized how out of character he was acting even if he was not willing to admit it, even to himself. The ones who had served under him the longest shared nervous glances when they thought he wasn't looking.

Slowly, inch by bitter inch, Dietrich fought for control of his emotions. Looking at the smoldering wreckage only made it more difficult so Dietrich walked around to the other side of the halftrack. With the sight blocked he could at least pretend that he had his emotions under control.

He looked up and caught Sergeant Troy watching him. The pity he saw on the sergeant's face threatened to undo his efforts to stay calm. They had done this! Troy and his men had killed Thomas!

The little bit of control he had fought to regain argued with the anger. Bullets hadn't killed Thomas; his car had hit a mine. Dietrich tried not to picture what the explosion had done to his friend's body. Surprisingly, now that he was calmer, it did help to know that the end had been swift. Thomas probably never knew what happened. They would never know if the driver had forgotten about the mine field or if he had been ignorant of its presence. In the excitement of the chase he may have gotten the coordinates wrong. Dietrich shook his head, did it really matter? The damage was done and any who could have answered the questions was dead. Thomas, like Ernest, was gone. Dietrich almost put it down to the fortunes of war as he had done with so many others. He stopped himself before he could complete the thought. Ernest and Thomas deserved more. More than just an afterthought that simplified their deaths. Karl's words echoed in his head. Their memories deserved to live on in his heart. Suddenly the thought of their memories sharing the space in his heart with the bitterness and hatred almost took Dietrich to his knees. For the first time since learning of Ernest's death, Dietrich gave in to the grief.

He turned and walked away from his men and his vehicles as the tears rolled freely down his face. It was easy to picture the laughing faces of the brothers who had shared so many of his childhood adventures. Ernest and Thomas, almost always together and almost always up for whatever mischief his younger self could devise.

"You are together once more my friends." He said aloud as he stared out into the desert. He sniffed a few times and turned so that the blazing sun could dry the tears that still ran down his face. When the last of them were dry he gathered his tattered honor around him like a cloak and went back to face his men.

"Untie the prisoner and put him in the halftrack. Leave men here to gather bodies and push the wrecks off the road. We are returning to the base." Standing as tall as his grief would allow, Dietrich walked to his halftrack and waited for his driver.

With his back to his men he didn't see the relieved smiles. He would never know how truly alarmed they had been to see him acting so out of character. Karl watched with a mixture of relief and worry. He would keep an eye on his captain.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Price of Friendship Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 8

The three Allied soldiers slipped over the wall and headed for the jeep parked in the desert. Behind them a siren began to wail and searchlights began to light up the night. They reached the jeep and two of them pulled the cover off and stowed it in the rear. Two of the soldiers took their seats while the third one took a seat on the recently stowed cover.

The Germans were still searching the base while the little jeep glided into the night, the sounds of its quiet engine lost amid the chaos of the normally orderly base.

"All right Moffitt." Sam Troy leaned over to talk over Moffitt's shoulder. "You said you'd tell me about Hitch once we reached the jeeps."

"And I will." Moffitt replied. He paused to order his thoughts. "It wasn't good Troy. He took two bullets. One to the arm, one to the chest. I made the decision to take him straight to the hospital and come back for you later. I couldn't take the bullets out."

"But he made it to the hospital?"

"Yeah, he did. The doctors took him straight into surgery. He made it through surgery all right but the doctors wouldn't give us a straight answer when we ask about his chances." Moffitt admitted.

"How did he look?"

"How would you expect him to look? He lost a lot of blood. We weren't sure he was even going to make it to the hospital. He was pale, heavily sedated, wrapped in so many bandages he looked like a mummy." Moffitt tried not to think about what they might find when they reached the hospital. "I couldn't get the bullets out Troy."

"You said that already." Troy answered.

"I was afraid I would kill him."

Troy leaned back and let the information sink in. He could sense the turmoil that Moffitt was projecting. He was worried about Hitch but now he was worried about Moffitt too. The Brit was usually calm in every situation but he seemed unsure of himself now. Troy wondered if it was the situation with Hitch or if he had seen Dietrich's meltdown.

"We always intended to come back for you Troy. I just thought that I needed to get Hitch to a hospital first."

Troy leaned forward again. "I never doubted it. I'm not second guessing you here. If you think Hitch needed to go to the hospital then that's what you needed to do."

"What if I made the wrong choice?"

"You didn't Sarge." Tully interrupted. "Those doctors said that if we hadn't got him there when we did he wouldn't have made it. You made a good call."

"I didn't hear them say that Tully." Moffitt looked over at his driver.

"You were looking in on Hitch." Tully explained. "I ask them about his chances and they said they would know in a few days. I figure by the time we get back we should have an answer one way or the other."

"It's that one way or other I'm worried about." Moffitt admitted.

"He's pulled through some pretty serious wounds." Tully replied.

"Tully's right." Troy agreed. "And the main reason he survived all those times was because of the care you gave him. There is no reason to think that this time will be any different. He's a tough kid."

"What if he didn't make it?"

"Do you think he made it?" Troy asked.

Moffitt remembered his first impression when he had walked in to see Hitch in the bed after his surgery. He had looked like he was just sleeping, not in any distress. Moffitt nodded slowly, "Yes, I think he made it."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

"He made me promise to bring you back."

Troy smiled. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Look here old man," Moffitt huffed, "I am bringing you back. I am keeping my promise."

"This time you are." Troy agreed. "But that's a promise you may not always be able to keep."

"We knew Dietrich was in charge of that column." Moffitt explained. "He has always treated his prisoners humanely. It was a safe bet to believe you would be all right."

"Maybe not so safe." Troy replied. "Things happen."

"Anything we should know about?"

"Not really. Maybe I'll tell you about it some time." Troy let his thoughts go to Dietrich. Hitch was a friend, a good friend. He might be dead. Would knowing for sure send him over the edge like the captain? He didn't think so. Of course he still had Moffitt and Tully to confide in. They would share his grief and help him cope. Who was helping Dietrich?

Three days had passed since the attack on the convoy. It saddened him to think that Dietrich had suffered a loss so great that it had pushed him over the edge. The captain had always presented himself as cool, calm, and collected. Troy didn't believe that it had all been an act. The loss must have been greater than Troy could imagine. Troy's thoughts continued along that line until Tully stopped the jeep in a sheltered wadi.

"Are you all right Troy?" Moffitt asked as Troy remained quiet.

"Fine, why?"

"That shell tossed you pretty hard." Moffitt explained. "We saw you fly through the air. Did Dietrich get you a doctor?"

"Yeah, and I'm fine." Troy replied. After returning to his base the captain had allowed a doctor to visit the cell. The visit had surprised him after the captain's earlier behavior.

"I told Hitch you would be all right." Moffitt said. "I told him that Dietrich would make sure you got the care you needed. He's always been good about that."

"He was a bit upset with us this time." Troy admitted. He was reluctant to tell the others about the care Dietrich had been prepared to give him. "Did you hang around and watch Dietrich after you picked Hitch up?"

"We couldn't Troy."

"He'll be disappointed to know that." Troy smiled. "He gave this really moving speech for your benefit."

"About what?"

"It was an invitation to surrender."

"Another one? I thought he would have given up by now, we never except his invitations. Did he make us a good offer at least?" Moffitt asked.

"He worded it a bit differently but basically it was the same old thing. Throw out your weapons; come out with your hands up."

"No special reward for compliance?"

"Reward?"

"You know, did he offer to send us to a nice comfortable POW camp? Perhaps promise that the war would be over for us?"

Troy tried not to smile at the comment. "Well he did seem to think that he could make sure the war was over for us."

"The same old offer. What made him think we would accept his offer this time?" The Brit wondered.

"I don't know, he threatened to shoot me. I guess he thought that would work." Troy downplayed the threat.

Moffitt chuckled. "Captain Dietrich has always been an optimist but his sense of honor is so deeply ingrained that a threat like that would not have convinced us."

"He did appear to be a bit more motivated this time."

"Any special reason?"

"Apparently he lost a couple of really close friends lately."

Moffitt sobered immediately. "We've all lost friends or loved ones in this war. I lost a brother." He frowned at the memory. "Of course, not all of us react as I did. I'm afraid the grief was so strong that I lost it for a while."

Troy nodded, remembering how Moffitt had nearly blown the mission in his quest for revenge. "You aren't the first to react that way and you won't be the last. A loss like that does strange things to people."

"Yes, but I endangered our entire mission. My behavior was so out of character for me that I embarrassed myself. I put all of you in danger and got Tully shot. I'm glad I finally came to my senses."

"You're not unique in that respect either." Troy told him, still not mentioning Dietrich by name. The captain had waited two days before coming to the cell block to speak to him. It had been an awkward visit with the captain trying to apologize without embarrassing himself any further. Troy had let him off the hook by making light of the planned execution. Now he changed the subject rather than reveal the captain's secret or embarrass Moffitt again. Looking around the wadi he decided that it would make a good camp. "Why don't we get some sleep? I want to get an early start for the hospital tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Moffitt agreed.

"Welcome back Sarge." Tully called from across the jeep.

"It's good to be back Tully. Thanks for coming back for me."

"We always planned on it Troy." Moffitt smiled. "We just thought you'd rest better in Dietrich's care than in an overloaded jeep."

His cheeky comeback didn't fool Troy. He could see the strain the last three days had taken on his teammate.

Yeah, right." Troy joked. "My bet is you only came back for me because of Hitch. He probably wouldn't shut up until you gave him your promise."

The joke fell flat as Moffitt and Tully exchanged guilty looks.

"What?" Troy demanded.

"Hitch was fighting us until Doc promised to bring you back." Tully admitted. "But we would have come back anyway Sarge!"

Troy dropped his head to hide his smile. "It was a joke Tully. I know you always meant to come back."

"We always take care of each other." Tully replied.

"Yes we do." Troy agreed. He almost told them about Dietrich. They all respected the German officer and he didn't want to tarnish that image. The captain had been dealt a heavy blow that had nearly been his undoing. It seemed that he was making a comeback with his apology. Maybe later, after Dietrich proved that he had recovered, he would tell the others what had transpired. Until then they would try to avoid the captain and allow him to deal with his grief in his own way. He couldn't risk Dietrich taking out his anger on any of the others.

The next morning they rolled into the base and headed straight for the hospital.

"We'll talk to Captain Boggs after we check on Hitch." Troy ordered.

"He's going to be a bit upset with us too." Moffitt warned.

"About what?"

"We didn't exactly ask for permission to go back for you." The Brit admitted.

Troy shook his head. "We'll deal with that later."

They walked into the hospital and immediately started looking for blond heads. They were halfway around the room before they found him. He looked peaceful, sleeping like a baby.

"I'll go find the doctor." Tully offered.

Hitch opened his eyes as Troy and Moffitt talked softly by his bed. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself." Troy replied. "How's it going?"

"The docs say I may make it." He smiled at the sergeants.

"That's good news." Troy smiled.

"Doc, thanks for keeping your promise."

"My pleasure Hitch."

Hitch yawned widely.

"We're going to get out of here." Troy decided. "We have to see Captain Boggs. You get some rest."

Hitch nodded, his eyes already sliding shut.

"Hey Sarge, the doc is busy but he says Hitch is doing okay." Tully said as he approached the bed. "He's going to be here a while but the doc says he should make a full recovery."

"He was just awake." Troy answered. "We're going over to see Captain Boggs. Why don't you stay and wait until he wakes up again?"

Tully nodded and pulled up a chair. He made himself comfortable and pulled out a deck of cards. He was still there the next time Hitch woke up.


End file.
